koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Believe you
Believe you is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, Nana Tanimura. It appears on her seventh single, FAR AWAY/Believe you, which has three different polished releases in Japan. When it was first announced, Believe you's prototype name was Fate. The single is a tie-in collaboration with Hokuto Musou. The single's release date, March 24, 2010, corresponded with the game's release in Japan. The two songs, FAR AWAY and Believe you, are composed to fit the theme of two characters. In this case, Believe you is a Yuria themed song. For the promotional media of this song, she dresses in a wedding dress in ode to the character. Tanimura first performed Believe you live at the media press unveiling for the then mystery title. It was sung before the video game's title was officially presented on stage. She later performed the songs again at Koei and Fuji TV's live event, Sengoku Bushou Matsuri. Credits :Lyrics: Kiyohito Komatsu, Nana Tanimura :Composition: Pontus Hjelm & Jessica Gustafsso :Arrangement: Jessica Gustafsso :SONIC GROOVE record label Lyrics Kanji= :Lonely roads :Empty darkness :光を求めて :閉ざされた心のまま :たたずむだけ :遠い昔に :無くした感情も言葉も :あなたと出逢うために :星がくれた絆と :愛は海のように :深くすべてを満たすのに :悲しみの波は :とめどなく打ち寄せてくる :Feel the love and doom :悲しみを背負うほど :強くなれるなら :宿命の渦の中 :この身を投げよう :The precious love :初めて笑った日から :変わることのない思いは :永遠を映して :愛は空のように :遠く憧れを孕(はら)ませて :悲しみの風に :ただ頑なに耐えている :Feel the love and doom :I believe in you and the future :My trace leads to you :I'll follow light of the star :All roads getting longer, :everything for you :愛が星のように :人の運命(さだめ)を宿すなら :喜びもまた :その傍らに名を刻むでしょう :あなたがいつか :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :やさしさにつつまれるように :愛は時を越えて :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :いつまでもあなたの傍に :Believe you and the future :Follow light of the star, :everything for you |-|Romaji= :Lonely roads :Empty darkness :hikari wo motomete :tozasareta kokoro no mama :tadazumu dake :tooi mukashi ni :nakushita kanjou mo kotoba mo :anata to deau tameni :hoshi ga kureta kizuna to :ai wa umi no youni :fukaku subete wo mitasu no ni :kanashimi no nami wa :tomedonaku uchiyosete kuru :Feel the love and doom :kanashimi o seau hodo :tsuyokunareru nara :shukumei no uzu no naka :kono mi o nageyou :The precious love :hajimete waratta hi kara :kawareru koto no nai omoi wa :eien wo utsushite :ai wa sora no youni :tooku akogare o haramasete :kanashimi no kaze ni :tada katakuna ni taeteiru :Feel the love and doom :I believe in you and the future :My trace leads to you :I'll follow light of the star :All roads getting longer, :everything for you :ai ga hoshi no youni :hito no sadame wo yadosunaru :yorokobi mo mada :so no katawara ni na wo kizamu deshou :anata ga itsuka :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :yasashisa ni tsutsumareru youni :ai wa toki wo koete :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :itsumademo anata no soba ni :Believe you and the future :Follow light of the star, :everything for you |-|English Translation= :Lonely roads :Empty darkness :I feel frozen in place :with my closed heart :yet I seek for the light :To the faraway past :of my lost emotions and words :All to reunite with you :and the ties given to us by the stars :Love is like the ocean :it deeply fills everything within me :The waves of sorrow :washes up never-ending debris :Feel the love and doom :I try to bear the despair :and to find my strength :I cast my body :into the whirlpool of fate :The precious love :From the first day I smiled :and my unchanging feelings :will be projected for eternity :Love is like the sky :it swells and fills me with a distant yearning :I stubbornly stand firm :against the winds of sorrow :Feel the love and doom :I believe in you and the future :My trace leads to you :I'll follow light of the star :All roads getting longer, :everything for you :Love is like the stars :If people's fates were written into the constellations :then perhaps even joy :and my name can be carved beside you :Someday you will :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :feel wrapped in kindness :Love will transcend time :(Believe you and the future) :(Follow light of the star) :and will always be near you :Believe you and the future :Follow light of the star, :everything for you External Links *CD+DVD listing at Vision Factory, CD+DVD listing, CD only listing *Nico Nico Live record *Commemoration event for single distribution, Official Sengoku Matsuri live recording Category: Songs